


Time and Place

by Zeeava



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bear fetish, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time, Frotting, Hickeys, Humor, Humour, I had a bunch of bullshit tags but I accidentally deleted them all, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oops forgot more relevant tags jesus fuck, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Romance, So you get really boring relevant tags instead, Swearing, con-fucking-gratulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeava/pseuds/Zeeava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes to demonstrate to everyone that Gavin is his, much to Gavin's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RageHappy Kink meme, but then it spiralled into this long-ass detailed story..
> 
> "Anonymous asked: Michael likes to demonstrate to everyone that Gavin is his (hickeys, public groping, etc)  
> RageHappy Kink #21"
> 
> Uhh Just to mention everything in italics is flashback and everything normal is present, as we get farther into the story there will be more present tense but right now it's heavy on the back story so that everything makes sense. ^^"
> 
> Enjoy this first part then I guess? ouo"

 

            “So Gavin had a good weekend,” Ray laughed turning back to his computer screen.

            A light pink flush found its way to Gavin’s cheeks and up to the tip of his ears; he ignored Ray and sat down at his desk. Being 20 minutes late on a Monday morning sporting a deep purple hickey placed just so on the side of his neck behind his ear, he expected and was fully prepared to be teased. He was hoping that by not trying to cover it up it might make everyone not notice it; considering everyone had their faces glued to their respective computer monitors or T.V. screens with head-phones in in most cases. But it just so happened that Ray had reached a quiet part of his game and heard the door open.

            “What?” Geoff asked spinning around in his chair, taking off his head phones.

            “Nothing!” Gavin said quickly as he booted up his computer not bothering to look at Geoff, blush burning his cheeks deeply.

            “Gavino has a love bite.” Ray said walking over and pointing it out.

            “Jesus Christ what kinda women are you sleeping with?” Geoff asked as he placed his headphones down on his desk and walked over to get a closer look. “This is almost vicious.”

            Gavin blushed an even deeper red and turned to face them; there was no point in pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. He opened his mouth to explain the mark but was cut off by the door opening.

            “Did I fucking miss something?” Michael said from the door as he saw the two crowded around Gavin.

            “Did you see the thing on his neck yet?” Geoff exclaimed as he reached in to prod at it.

            “HEY!” Gavin yelled swatting the hand away quickly. “I really don’t think it’s the business of the whole bloody office to know!”

            “Of course I’ve already seen it I p-” Michael started but was cut off by a hand being slapped to his mouth.

            Gavin was bright red right to his neck now, he had never moved so fast in his life.

            “Whoa is there something you’d like to let us in on?” Ray said cautiously as he rounded the chair and tried to remove the hand from Michael’s mouth.

            “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Gavin cried pushing Ray away with his other hand.

            Underneath Gavin’s hand Michael laughed, he could hardly wait to see the reactions on their faces when he told them about him and Gavin. Though, he thought teasingly, not everything.

           

            _Michael led Gavin into the apartment stumbling only slightly._

_“Whelp here we are,” he slurred gesturing with his hands to the rest of his place. “Time for sleep there’s the couch go the fuck to sleep.”_

_Staggering significantly more than Michael, Gavin stumbled up to him._

_“But I’m not tired yet” he whined falling into Michael slightly._

_“Then stare at the ceiling or something!” Michael yelled grabbing Gavin’s shoulders, pushing him towards the couch._

_Gavin smirked and let himself be pushed back until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the couch. He tried to remain upright as he leaned his head in, cheek brushing Michael’s, his lips just at his ear. He spoke in a low voice, thick with the haze of the alcohol and something more._

_“I can think of something better to do.”_

_Michael shivered as the warm breath tickled his ear, “Cut it out, we’re drunk and need to sleep.” He tried giving another shove to Gavin’s shoulders._

_Having none of that Gavin grabbed Michael’s hands quickly and pulled him down with him onto the couch. Michael let out a small shout cut off by his surprise when Gavin wrapped his legs around him, holding him in place. Michael placed his hands on the soft cushion of the couch on either side of Gavin’s head, holding himself up so that he wouldn’t crush Gavin’s nut issue._

_“Be careful you idiot!” he yelled in Gavin’s face._

_“Be quiet you idiot!” Gavin yelled back with a laugh, his voice in a mock-American accent._

_Michael couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Gavin’s face lit up and he used his legs to pull Michael closer. He had nearly forgotten how their position must look; Michael pushed up with his arms and legs trying to free himself from the Brit’s grip. The smile that had once adorned his face fell into a half scowl._

_“Seriously Gavin, we need to sleep…” he tried, making a point to throw his weight back._

_Gavin huffed begrudgingly, “Fine.”_

_Wrapping his legs tighter around Michael’s waist he pulled him closer, arms snaking up his sides and around his back holding his shoulder blades down firmly._

_“We’ll sleep then.” He muttered with a bit of a slur, nuzzling his face into the crook of Michael’s neck._

_Michael struggled in his surprisingly strong grip, trying to lift himself up high enough to shake Gavin off only to make it but a few centimetres off the couch before he went crashing back to it unable to hold himself and Gavin up. All the while Gavin snuggled right into him, arms and legs in a death grip while he nosed his collarbone affectionately. The action was distracting to Michael; this whole situation was distracting to the gamer who was trying desperately not to squish the man below him._

_“MIICOOL STOP SQUIRMING!” Gavin whined bringing Michael in as close as he could, the action causing his hips to roll against Michael’s._

_Michael groaned deep and throaty, his movements frozen at the action. The sound sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine and sent a thrill through the rest of him. A bit of an alcohol induced adrenaline rush took hold and he did it again, more deliberately grinding their hips together. The action ripped another groan from Michael, his head dropped down to Gavin’s shoulder and he let out a shuddery breath. Blasted alcohol._

_“S-Stop that we need to go to bed.” Michael grit out louder than was probably necessary._

_“I thought that’s what I was doing?” Gavin asked with feigned innocence, rolling his hips up again._

_The action shook Michael, he thrust up with all his strength trying to free himself from the tangled limbs of the sloshed Brit below him. Michael was a bit too tipsy and Gavin a bit too strong and they both went up and over the edge of the couch landing with a loud THUD to the floor. Their previous position lost they landed with Michael flat on his back, Gavin landing on top of him in a no less indecent position. Gavin looked down at Michael and let out a quick laugh, adjusting himself to accommodate his junk as he straddled him._

_“Well now look what you did.” Gavin scolded as best he could while trying to stop laughing._

_“UGH! Get OFF!” Michael yelled reaching up to rub his sore head; he had a bad feeling that would hurt more in the morning._

_“That would defeat the purpose,” Gavin lulled pressing his hands down onto Michael’s chest grabbing at his shirt._

_“Seriously Gavin cut this shit out.” Michael warned, grabbing at Gavin’s wrists gently._

_“But Michael,” Gavin started lifting his hips “I,” he leaned his head in close to his ear grabbing his shirt tighter to hold him in place “Don’t.” he dropped his hips down onto Michaels. “Want.” grinding on the man below him, “To.” he finished with a final roll of his hips and a quick lick to the shell of Michael’s ear._

_Michael groaned and let out a shuttered breath, his body trembling under the teasing from the Brit. His dick was becoming increasingly aware of Gavin’s pelvic; pants feeling like a strait jacket._

_“You have one last chance, GET OFF ME!” Michael yelled struggling to get up._

_Gavin frowned, the alcohol was wearing off slowly but surely and this wasn’t nearly as fun anymore.  He lifted his head up to look down at Michaels face, not hiding the irritated scowl he now wore. Quickly and deftly he untangled his hands from Michael’s shirt, placing them now one on each cheek holding his face in place._

_“No.” Gavin said finitely._

_He leans his head down resting his forehead on Michael's, breathing in his closeness. The liquid courage racing through him wasn’t enough to make this ok. This was too close to home for him. Did he really want Michael to know he wanted this from him? But then again, when would he ever get this kind of chance again?_

_Michael tensed under the action, he didn’t expect things to turn this way. He stayed frozen, waiting for Gavin to move in disbelief. He wouldn’t actually kiss him… would he? Michael couldn’t work out the answer in his mind. Drinking would be his downfall and he knew it, because there was still enough in his system to tell him that waiting for Gavin to move was a good idea._

_Throwing caution to the wind Gavin ran his thumbs along Michael’s cheeks tenderly. Angling his head accordingly so they didn’t bump noses Gavin carefully placed his lips on Michael’s, the action sent his mind reeling. The kiss was tentative but firm, Gavin only hoped it didn’t convey too much. Michael bodily jumped when he felt the plush of Gavin’s lips on his. He swore this was all because of the alcohol and after this it would be over and they could sleep, sober up and forget it all in the morning._

_But one second went by. Ten seconds went by. At 15 seconds Michael felt Gavin’s hands begin to quake, his body begin to tremble slightly. It wasn’t like he was bad at kissing… Michael sighed into the kiss replacing his hands on Gavin’s wrists, for only a moment, he ran his hands up Gavin’s arms, fingers brushing the skin lightly. When he reached his shoulders he took a firm grip, fingers digging into the muscle almost uncomfortably._

_Gavin flinched but never un-tensed, he didn’t know what this action stood for. Could Michael be shoving him off? He didn’t know how to react, so he waited, lips still pressed to Michael’s softly. He did, however, know how to react when Michael used the grip to pull him down closer, pressing them almost chest to chest.  A small moan escaped Gavin’s throat as Michael finally pressed his lips back against his, deepening the kiss. He dug his fingers into Michael’s cheeks trying to pull his face closer._

_Their lips played upon each other’s messily as they forced themselves together, the fever growing the longer they kissed. At some point they began searching each other’s mouths with their tongues; then, fighting for dominance in the kiss. The kiss became sloppy, position giving Gavin the upper hand as he worked against Michael’s mouth._

_Michael began to moan into the kiss, his hands exploring down Gavin’s sides. Gavin shivered as Michael tickled his sides unintentionally. When his hands made it to the Brit’s hips he stopped and took a firm hold. Confused, Gavin pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look questioningly at Michael. Michael smirked and reclaimed Gavin’s lips with his own. Using his grip and the moment of surprise that held Gavin, he threw his weight up right and sat them up never breaking the kiss._

_Sitting with Gavin still in his lap Michael used their new position to his advantage and quickly took charge of the kiss, his hands stayed on Gavin's hips, toying with the bottom of his shirt fingers brushing the sensitive skin of his sides. Kissing Gavin was admittedly better than Michael could have ever thought and he was thoroughly enjoying it, if the problem in his pants was any testament._

_Gavin was having a hard time keeping quiet, his hands holding Michael's head desperately in place. In this position he was very aware of the reaction he was getting out of Michael and it was turning him on even more than just the kiss was. It was almost unbearable how very attracted to Michael he was, especially so in this moment. He wanted more._

_He pulled away resting his forehead on Michael's, "What are we doing?" he asked breathlessly._

_Michael smirked "'Wot ah we doin'?' Uh last I checked we were making out Gavin."_

_With a laugh Gavin lazily lifted and dropped his hand in a light smack "Don't be a dick!"_

_"I wasn't trying to be," Michael assured him, leaning forward to press his lips to Gavin's again._

_Gavin kissed back for only a moment before pulling Michael away from him._

_"You know what I mean!" he huffed, taking his hands from Michael's face and leaning back to cross his arms in front of him._

_"Do we really have to do this NOW?!" Michael cried squeezing Gavin's hips gently for emphasis._

_"YES! What are we DOING?!" Gavin yelled throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. "We've been drinking and I KNOW you're going to regret this in the morning!"_

_"Says who?" Michael asked removing his hands from Gavin's hips in favour of placing them on the ground._

_"Says me. You have Lindsay! This is wrong..." he mumbles holding his arms closer to his chest._

_"I don't actually," Michael admitted looking away from Gavin, anywhere but his face. "She broke up with me.."_

_"What? Why? What happened?" Gavin asked animatedly, whipping his hands away from him and placing them on Michael's shoulders._

_"Calm down fucking Christ," he scoffed "We're fine, she just figured some shit out and decided what was best on her own."_

_"But Michael that's awful! You two were always so happy together." he had to fight to not flinch at the pain that shot through his heart as he said that._

_"We're better as friends." he assured, trying to ignore how hollow Gavin's face looked when he said that._

_The silence that followed ate at Michael's chest and mind; he could almost see the gears turning in the Brit's head. He wasn't sure what to say next, though he was thankful that Gavin hadn't noticed he didn't address the 'drunk' issue. Truth be told he wasn't drunk at all, tipsy at best, he had to be their ride home once Geoff had left with Ray an hour before they did. Originally they had come with Geoff driving Gavin, and Ray had come with Michael to the bar._

_"So what was the 'shit she figured out' then?" Gavin asked after a small eternity._

_"That there was someone else..." Michael said quietly, was this really the time?_

_"O-Oh..." Gavin stuttered "Oh gosh..."_

_He fumbled about, dropping his hands from Michael's shoulders and looking down into his lap. His face lit up bright red when he saw their pants straining together, making him feel guiltier than he was moments before. He felt foolish even in his drunken state, this was just messing around for Michael; He had just caught him on the rebound._

_"I'm sorry.." he apologized quickly, shooting up like a bullet out of Michael's lap._

_Michael was stunned at how badly he fucked this up. But his shock didn't last long as he watched Gavin start to walk away. He reached his hand out and grabbed Gavin's arm pulling him back towards him, to get him to stop and look at him; Something, anything._

_"Wait you fucking moron!" He started angrily._

_"No, this isn't right. If it's not Lindsay it's someone else then and I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret, I'm not drunk enough for that." Gavin interrupted looking back at him solemnly._

_"I'm fucking single!" Michael yelled up at him, his grip tightening on Gavin's arm. "There's nothing to regret!"_

_"Then what the hell are you going on about 'There's someone else' for?" Gavin shrieked throwing his free arm into the air._

_"When I was with HER there was someone else! That doesn't apply HERE!" Michael countered standing up to face Gavin, his hand getting sweaty in his grip on his arm but he refused to let go. "You asked why we broke up, so I told you!"_

_Gavin flushed from embarrassment "Oh.." he looked down at his feet staring holes in them._

_Michael stood very still waiting for Gavin to comprehend what he just said; these were some pretty loaded statements he was tossing out here. He felt like an idiot for making it so obvious to everyone but himself for so long... Well himself and Gavin apparently. He always joked about liking Gavin and wanting to fuck him, and somewhere along the lines it became reality._

_He thought he got it, but it can't be right. Gavin was conflicted. There was an undertone of SOMETHING in what Michael was saying and it was freaking the Brit right the fuck out. But stepping back and thinking about it, it really did make sense all the casual flirting in the office, the screaming in rage at him with a smile on his face... Gavin's heart hurt to think about it, because what if?_

_"Oh." Gavin muttered again, whipping his head up to look at Michael._

_It was Michael's turn to blush in embarrassment, but the gamer refused to break eye contact. He needed Gavin to figure this out because there was no way he was going to be able to say it; if not now then definitely not later on. It was one thing to admit to yourself that you were also attracted to men, it was another to tell a man that you liked them._

_The red that spread to Michael's cheeks caused Gavin to become quite flustered. This was really happening, the thing he thought about for so long was happening. Then reality really sunk in for him._

_"OH!" Gavin yelled out of shock. "Oh my GOD Michael!"_

_This, definitely wasn't what Michael was expecting when Gavin finally figured it out._

_"You arse! How freaking long have you f-felt like this!?" he demanded wrenching his arm out of the gamer's grip._

_"Uhh.. I don't know.. I didn't figure it out until after Lindsay left me and we had the kiss in the let's play..." he stuttered, not sure of how words really worked anymore. He was DEFINITELY not expecting this reaction._

_"SERIOUSLY?" Gavin nearly screamed at him. "That was AGES ago!"_

_"So what did you want me to say!?" Michael asked keeping his tone even despite the way his body was shivering._

_"ANYTHING would have been nice!" he yelled "This WHOLE time I thought.."_

_"I couldn't say anything." Michael cut in._

_"And why the fuck not?"_

_"Gavin you don't know what they do to same sex couples in most parts of America do you?" Michael asked quietly, he didn't want to falter._

_"Well no but--"_

_"They kill people here Gavin."_

_"But that's horrible--"_

_"That's a reality here."_

_"STOP interrupting me Michael!" Gavin cried in frustration, "This whole thing seems really stupid, if that's what you're worried about then don't flaunt it in public you doughnut!"_

_"It's not really that simple.." Michael started._

_"YES it IS! You're just making it more difficult for yourself!" his mind was screaming at him to stop talking, but he wanted to get this out, to have this talk with Michael._

_"AUGH THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Michael yelled back at him, "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU'D BE COOL WITH ALL THIS? I STILL DON'T FUCKING KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE DRUNK!"_

_"Oh..." Gavin muttered. "What are we doing...?"_

_"I don't fucking know Gavin, we were drunkenly making out now it's a stupid fucking conversation about feelings." Michael scoffed shifting his weight to the other leg uncomfortably._

_An awkward silence fell over them. Gavin ended up sitting down on the couch staring at his feet. Michael stayed where he stood, he felt embarrassed at the whole exchange. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined telling Gavin he liked him, it actually didn't even seem like Gavin knew that's what Michael just did despite the fact that he had screamed it at him._

_"So, let me try and get this straight..." Gavin started._

_Michael glanced at him, the Brit looked like he was focusing on something intently at his feet. Michael sighed and sat himself beside Gavin on the couch._

_"Lindsay broke it off with you... Because you like, me?" he asked raising his gaze to Michael._

_The gamer went bright red and had to look away mumbling a quiet "Yeah, pretty much." under his breath._

_"And you couldn't, wouldn't tell me..." he continued "Because you were scared about what everyone else would think?_

_Michael simply nodded his head, his tongue was getting caught in his throat every time he thought about talking._

_"And, just for clarification, you never once thought about how I would feel in all of this?" he asked, his green eyes boring holes into the side of Michael's head._

_At that Michael whipped his head around and opened his mouth to start yelling any excuse he could think of, but was stopped short by Gavin's hand pressing over his mouth._

_"No, I'm being serious here." he warned "I want a proper answer."_

_Michael flinched at the tone, then sagged in defeat. He reached up and pulled the Brit's hand away just far enough so that he could talk._

_"I'm sorry..." he muttered._

_"You're darn right you are!" Gavin yelled getting fed up with the run-around treatment he was getting. "You're a selfish prick you know that?"_

_Michael was taken aback a bit, it wasn't very often that Gavin got angry at him; he had the strangest half boner right then. The gamer dropped the hand he was still holding and sat there in shock, he knew he probably deserved this..._

_"This whole time," Gavin began, pulling his hand into his lap "This WHOLE TIME, since the moment we met..." he was choking on his words, voice quivering slightly but not faltering "I've been here, heart aching for someone who I thought would never love me... Torturing myself by watching you be happy with Lindsay..."_

_Michael felt like the scum of the earth. He wanted to throw up and it wasn't even because of the alcohol._

_"And now I find out that this last month of absolute AGONY I went through, was pretty much pointless..." he was near vibrating with anger and sorrow. "Seeing everyone else get to be happy, turning down someone because of a pipe dream that maybe there was more to the flirting and dirty jokes than you let on.... And now I find out that there was, and I can't even be happy about it because I am so PISSED."_

_Michael wanted to ask, he had to bite his tongue to keep from asking. It bothered him to no end that someone else liked his Gavin. 'WHOOOOOOOOA!' the gamer had to back track that thought, he had no right to be thinking that and since when did he become so jealous?_

_"I'm sorry..." the Gamer felt the need to apologize, even if it didn't mean much at this point._

_"On top of everything else, we were doing something I never thought I'd get to outside of my dreams and I fucked it up." Gavin finished with a small choked sob._

_He had no idea what he was doing anymore, it must be the alcohol even though it was wearing off. He'd screwed this up so badly, on minute they're making out and grinding the next he's screaming at Michael. Gavin threaded his hands into his hair and gripped it in frustration, this was going to end horribly he just knew it._

_"You didn't fuck it up." Michael assured him, placing a decidedly less than innocent hand on Gavin's thigh._

_Gavin jumped at the touch, his hands leaving his hair. He turned to properly face Michael, searching him for an explanation but coming up short handed. The Brit was terribly confused, because he certainly felt like he'd fucked everything up._

_"What are you doing?" Gavin asked warily._

_"Trying to get us back to where we were before we talked?" Michael said, though it came out as more of a question, he wanted consent first._

_"Then what does this mean?" he inquired vision caught on the hand on his leg. "What does that make us?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not doing this if it means nothing." Gavin said with conviction._

_Michael was once again struck silent, his heart gave a painful throb. Carefully he removed his hand and placed it in his lap. He had no idea how to say it outright; he was hoping it would be obvious by his actions. Michael stared into the brilliant green eyes that were rimmed with pink where he was fighting off tears. The gamer felt like shit, this was the furthest possible thing from what he had imagined. Gavin never cries, he’d said so himself, and here he was on the verge of tears._

_Gavin watched the hand be pulled away and his shoulders sagged, he looked to Michael's face for help. He had no clue how he was supposed to take that given everything that's happened in the last half hour. He watched Michael's expression change into a thoughtful one. He could only hope that it was a good sign._

_"Uh... Did you... Fuck, I don't fucking know what I'm even trying to say..." Michael's face contorted in frustration, "I mean... I really fucking like you... and, uh... Did you want..."_

_Gavin surprisingly managed to flush an even deeper shade of red, Michael's rambling had his heart fluttering._

_"FUCK! This seems so out of place and impersonal..." red tinted the very top of Michael's ears, this was coming out horribly. "So maybe did you want to...?"_

_Gavin couldn't help but start laughing, this was so horribly perfect._

_"GOD DAMNIT GAVIN!" Michael yelled, "I'm trying to be serious here and you start fucking laughing at me!?"_

_"C-calm down Michael," Gavin choked out in between fits of laughter._

_Trying as hard as he could Gavin quieted his laughter. Sliding over he moved himself closer to the gamer. Carefully he reached up and used both hands to cup his face, bringing him close. He placed his lips to Michael's kissing him firmly. Michael sagged in defeat. He could still feel Gavin’s smile against his lips, he soon found himself smiling back. It was a bit awkward but they made it work, lips clashing as their happiness refused to be removed from their faces. With a small flick of his tongue the Brit silently asked for more, which Michael gladly gave by parting his lips and allowing him to bring them that much closer together. The gamer moaned into the kiss in appreciation, it was much better than last time and there was no doubt in his mind that they would get better. There was no way he was going to tired of this, kissing Gavin was literally the greatest thing he could think of in that moment._

_Gavin played his tongue against Michael’s with every ounce of passion he could put forth, which was much easier and much less sloppy now that most of the booze had worn off more. He caressed the gamer’s cheeks softly running his hands into the mop of curly hair, his fingers tangling in to hold Michael as close as possible. He didn’t want to let go, the hair soft against his tight grip. But the need to breath was becoming increasingly apparent._

_Michael pulled away first, slowly though to give Gavin time to unthread his fingers. Gavin let his hands drop, draping his arms over Michael’s shoulder hand holding his wrist loosely to keep them in place. Giving up on pulling away, he ended up resting his forehead on Gavin’s, and just looking at his face. Emotion flooded to his head as he saw just pure, raw, endearing on his face, clearly not having gotten his head back on right after the kiss. His smile crept back onto his face; this was, in fact, so ridiculously perfect._

_“That had better have been a fucking yes, or I swear to god…” Michael breathed softly._

_“Of course it was!” Gavin laughed, placing a tender kiss to Michael’s nose._

_“So does this mean we can go back to what we were doing?”_

_“I hope so, I’m done talking.”_

_“That’s a first!”_

_“Shut up and kiss me you doughnut.”_

_Michael quickly obliged, stealing a set of chaste kisses. Even if this was just another one of his teasing dreams, this was the best one yet and he would cherish it always. The gamer placed soft butterfly kisses all over everywhere he could reach lips, nose, and cheeks, everywhere. Gavin returned the favour though he focused more on getting Michael’s lips on his whenever he could. He grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him close. Michael trailed his kisses along Gavin’s jaw to his neck, his breath hitched and Michael smirked. Grabbing his hips Michael pulled the Brit off the couch and into his lap._

_Gavin smiled brilliantly, he adjusted himself a moment before settling into his lap with a content sigh. “I’m rather happy we talked.”_

_“Hm?” Michael hummed questioningly as he continued to give attention to Gavin’s neck, stubble prickling at his lips._

_“I just mean, we could have banged while I was drunk off my arse and had me not remember much of it in the morning… But instead you fought back, and I had time to sober up a tad…” Gavin started, his head tilted up allowing Michael access. He clung to him as he spoke, fingers holding onto the Gamer’s shirt so tightly it was amazing it hadn’t ripped._

_“Mmm…” Michael acknowledged kissing to his collar bone._

_“And now we’re together, and for some reason I’m not as scared as I probably should be? It seems that I’m only afraid of commitment if it’s not you…” He continued trailing off a bit as Michael made his way up to his ear biting the lobe tenderly, causing small shiver to run down Gavin’s spine._

_Michael’s heart fluttered and clenched, god he loved this man. He felt a possessive fire begin to build in the pit of his stomach. The gamer placed an ever-so gentle kiss to the small patch of skin that held no stubble just below his ear; Gavin was finally his. A small guttural growl left him as he replaced his lips to the patch of flesh. Michael gave a gentle suck at first, the Brit went stone still his breath and any words he still had were caught in his throat. With a wave of possessive gusto Michael sucked harder, pulling the skin into his mouth he teased it a bit with his teeth. He would leave a mark. It would be HIS mark on Gavin’s body, and every one would see it. Everyone would know._

_Gavin let out a strangled warble which quickly melted into a moan; he pulled Michael closer and tilted his head more to the side to give him a better angle. The gamer sucked until the spot was a deep purple, he pulled away with a soft pop and licked it with a flick of the tongue. The look on Gavin’s face sent a wave of blood flowing south. The Brit was flushed and breathless, eyes shut, face contorted with pleasure. At some point his fingers had found their way back to the tangled curls of Michael’s hair, which he held onto as if the Gamer would disappear if he let go._

_Michael sat there and watched him for a moment, just, taking everything in. Gavin tried to steady his breathing, Michael’s mouth felt wonderful against his neck and all his mind seemed to want to do was think about how good it would feel on other parts of his body. Eventually he managed to get his breathing under control and crack open his eyes. He felt his face warm as he locked gazes with the brown orbs fixated on him, him and nothing else. His body didn’t even know what it wanted to do at that moment. He felt like his heart was located in his throat, his lungs were non-existent and his brain was on another planet entirely. And yet even still the words poured out of his mouth without much consent._

_“I love you,” it caught him off guard that he actually said it but he just couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact._

_“Fuck…” Michael cursed under his breath as he grabbed Gavin’s face and pulled him into a harsh kiss._

_Passion seeped out of every fiber of their being as they kissed. Gavin closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by Michael. The Gamer slid his hands off the Brit’s cheeks and into his messy dirty-blonde locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their tongues danced together with new vigour, Michael’s significantly overwhelming Gavin’s. Michael baited the Brit’s tongue into his mouth sucking on it gently, as he sucked he ran his tongue along underneath it. Gavin moaned loudly, the vibrations making the kiss that much better. The Gamer released his tongue with a slick pop and backed away._

_“I love you,” he breathed._

_There was no pause after, as he pulled Gavin back into the kiss._

 

            “Aww c’mon you guys are no fun,” Ray laughed as he continued to try and pry Gavin away from Michael.

            Michael tried to back away from the hand but a dark look from Gavin had him stopping dead in his tracks, ok so maybe this wasn’t the way they were planning on letting them know but it was still a good opportunity. Gavin frowned deeper as he saw mischief in Michael’s eyes. This was not going AT ALL the way he wanted.

            “Come off it Gavin, just let Michael finish his damn sentence so we can get back to work,” Geoff sighed standing back from the near brawl that was going on in front of the door.

            “No!” Gavin cried as he fought off Ray who was trying to get a hold of his sides.

            Geoff scoffed and decided to try another tactic before they broke something, “How did Michael already see it if he was even later than you?”

            “Uh..” Gavin was at a loss for words, thinking up ANYTHING at this point would be nice.

            But, as luck would have it, he never got the chance. Ray took the chance while he was not fully paying attention to grab his arm away from Michael’s mouth. That mischievous look in Michael’s eyes spread to the rest of him, he spared one look at Gavin before diving head first into things.

            “He spent the weekend at my house.” He answered plainly.

            There was a half-second of silence before a chorus of “Oh”s and one “God DAMNIT MICHAEL!”

            “Son of a bitch, you brought some chick to MICHAEL’S house?” Geoff asked bewildered.

            Ray quirked an eyebrow at Geoff, there was no way he was that stupid. Part of him wanted to say ‘About fucking time’ but then another part of him really wanted to see how this went without it. That part won. Gavin was too horrified to even move, he just stood there mouth a gap. Though the Brit couldn’t tell what was worse, the fact that Michael was going against what they planned, the fact that Ray completely understood and wasn’t saying anything, or the fact that Geoff had no idea what was going on and wouldn’t shut up.

            “Michael why would you put up with that? I barely do and he lives with me, I make him take that shit elsewhere.” Geoff ranted; completely missing all the looks he was being given.

            Michael couldn’t help it, he was trying really hard not to but this was just too much. He let out a loud barking laugh, he had to hold his stomach for this one this was just too ridiculous.

            “You’re a fucking moron,” He managed around his laughter.

            Geoff shut up at that, abruptly ending his rant about how loud Gavin is.

            “I know about the fucking hickey because I put it there,” He laughed out, walking past them all and sitting down at his desk.

            At that Ray began laughing too because wow did Geoff’s face ever go pink, “Fucking got him.” He muttered, letting go of Gavin so that he too could hold his stomach as his laugher shook his body.

            Gavin was so red in the face right now he didn’t even care if it was from embarrassment or from anger. He wanted to throttle Michael, who looked like he just won a million dollars the bastard. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this they had talked about bringing it up very subtly to each one individually, but nope going to tell two in one awful go. Gavin wanted to die when the door clicked open to reveal a very confused Jack who was coming back from an apparently poorly timed bathroom break.

            “Uh… I missed something good didn’t I?” He asked trying to sound casual.

            Michael and Ray both started laughing harder than they were before, Ray nearly fell over so he resigned himself to the couch. Geoff was still just quietly standing there staring at the mark on Gavin’s neck, then Michael, then back, and repeat. This was a horrible Monday. Why couldn’t the weekend have lasted forever?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bad!? I'll be posting more eventually... >


End file.
